Snowdown Tales
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: The Champions celebrate the Snowdown season with a party. What could possibly happen? Multiple pairings.
1. One—Syndra

**Snowdown Tales**

Chapter One— Syndra's Snow Day

* * *

"Why the morons in this Institute decided to change the weather in Halls of Justice just for Snowdown is beyond me. It's a disgusting holiday." Syndra growled as she pulled her thick coat closer to her chest. She glowered at the soft snow that laid in the garden. The once green grass was covered in a glittering white and the flowers were encased in ice—even the fish in the pond were frozen solid.

"I never took you for a humbug, Syndra." Zed chuckled. He lifted his mask above his lips to drink his hot tea from his festive Styrofoam cup he got from the lobby before Syndra dragged him out to the garden.

Everyone but Syndra and the ninja was celebrating Snowdown inside the halls—Syndra could cheers and laughter from where she sat. The two Ionians sat beside each other on a bench alone in the garden, watching the snowflakes flutter softly to the ground.

"Don't tell me you enjoy this time of year." The sovereign moved her glare to the ninja. She saw his scarred lips crack a grin before he adjusted his mask.

"Not as much as others but I do." He said, glancing at the woman. Zed saw Syndra clutching her coat over herself—she was clearly freezing. He handed her his cup of tea, "This will warm you up."

"I don't need it." Syndra huffed, turning her nose up.

"Syndra—" The ninja started but the sovereign turned her back to him. He sighed as he conjured a shadow beside him. The shadow took its master's seat as Zed walked in front of Syndra, who was kicking snow around with her boots. The ninja knelt down and offered her the cup again, "Syndra, It's the season of giving."

"Well you're _giving_ me a headache." She shot back. The mage shoved her arm, causing a wave of snow rolling towards the ninja. Syndra's teeth began to grind as she saw the snow crush a shadow clone, bursting it into a dark cloud.

"You missed." Zed snickered behind her. "Just have a sip. I didn't add any sugar to it—I know how you hate anything sweet."

"Very well!" The mage growled and swiped the cup from Zed's hands. She frowned down at the happy penguin design on the drink—it was this year's party theme. She was getting really tired of seeing the flightless bird everywhere she turned. Syndra sighed as she slowly brought her violet lips to the rim and let the heat of the tea warm her face.

Jasmine. Her favorite.

"Good?" Zed asked. Syndra nodded as she took another sip. "Hey, Syndra?"

"What." The mage spoke into the cup.

"May I ask why you don't like Snowdown?" Zed watched as the woman dropped her hands into her lap and glared down at the snow.

"It's hard to enjoy a holiday meant for family and friends when you're alone." Syndra answered lowly. Her eyes caught Zed's hand reach over and grab her own. She looked over at him with a confused look.

"You don't have to feel that way anymore. You have a friend: me." Zed patted the top of her hand. Syndra's cheeks felt suddenly hot and she covered her face.

"M-Maybe we should go back inside. I can feel my face turning red from the cold." Syndra said as she got to her feet. Zed followed behind her as she slushed through the snow.

"Why not just levitate like you usually do?"

"These boots were expensive and intend to make use of them!"

* * *

 _Happy Holidays everyone and a Happy Snowdown! Be sure to spend as much time with your loved ones this season, the holiday season_!


	2. Two—Ekko

**Snowdown Tales**

Chapter 2—Ekko's First, Second, and Third Kiss

* * *

"There is no way this could fail!" Ekko grinned wickedly at the mistletoe he had tied at the end of his baton. He playfully bounced it around on the string as he made his way to the Institute's lobby. "If in some it does, I can always fix it." The time turner said as he patted the hourglass he had around his waist.

He hid his baton at his side as he finally made it into the lobby where this year's Snowdown party was being held. The time turner could smell gingerbread and pine needles. Ekko smiled at all the beautiful women walking around in their festive wear. Everyone looked like they were in high spirits—there is no way someone could turn down Ekko.

The time turner tapped his foot on the marble floor as he scoured the area for someone to share his holiday tradition with. Ekko smiled as he spotted Sona sitting with her ethwal as she decorated it with wreaths and ornaments.

Ekko trotted over and sat beside her. Sona jumped as the boy noisily adjusted himself in his seat to catch her attention. The maven grinned at him and looked back down at her instrument.

"Hello, Sona. Enjoying the afternoon?" He asked. Sona nodded as she searched for the ribbon she had in her pocket. She nodded while she looked around her ethwal for a place to tie the bow. _This isn't going anywhere._ Ekko thought as raised his mistletoe over Sona and himself.

Sona glanced up and sheepishly smiled at the young man. _She is smiling at me! Maybe she is picturing herself kissing me and she's too nervous!_ The time turner smugly thought as he watched the maven rub her arm.

Sona pointed over to two men not too far from where they were sitting. Ekko began to sweat as he recognized Draven's intimidating grin as he spoke with his brother, Darius. He remembered that Sona was involved with the executioner and there was no chance in hell he would mess with Draven's woman.

"O-Oh right. Sorry, Sona!" Ekko apologized before he jolted off. He turned back and saw Draven walking over to the maven, wrapping his arm around her as he sat down _. Man, that was close. I gotta remember some of these chicks have dudes. But who doesn't?_ The time turner thought as he looked around. _Lux? Nah. Ashe? She's married. Katarina? No, pretty sure she is involved with that dude from Demacia._

Ekko felt defeated—all these beautiful women had someone. He sighed as he reached for the mistletoe at the end of his baton. Just then he heard some humming coming towards him. He turned and saw familiar long braids.

Jinx skipped passed him with a tray of cookies in her hand. Her boots skidded to a halt as she saw Ekko looking at her. The girl grabbed a cookie and crammed it into her mouth.

"Hey, Elmo. Want a cookie? I snagged a whole tray from Morgana." Jinx said, crumbs falling from her mouth. "I was going to lick the tops and then give them to Hat Lady and Fathands as a _peace offering_ but I guess I could share some if want any. It's the season of giving, ya know."

"Uh, sure. You didn't already lick them, did you?" Ekko asked, his hand hovering over a chocolate chip cookie. _Man, was Jinx always this… adorable?_

"Nope." Jinx answered, grabbing another and her hand brushed by Ekko's. "So, Esteban, what are ya doing all alone?"

"I was just, uh, I just walked in."

"Oh." Jinx looked down, "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just my baton." Ekko said as he lifted it up for her to see. His stomach flipped as he realized had the mistletoe hanging over them. The time turner looked at Jinx, who was staring at the flower inquisitively.

"Mistletoe, huh? When I was younger I thought mistletoe was, like, an actually missile with toes. Hah, can you imagine a gun that shot feet?!" Jinx laughed as she wiped her mouth with her hand. "Alrighty, come here, Ricardo."

"W-What?!"

"Hey, I may not follow rules but I follow this one. So lean down and I can lay one on ya, Spyro." Jinx chuckled.

Ekko hesitantly lowered himself to where he was eye level with the girl. Jinx grabbed his face and pressed her lips on his. The time turner's hands hovered over her shoulders, not knowing what to do with them.

"Hmm." Jinx mumbled on his lips before she pulled away. "You're not the best kisser, dude."

"Huh?" Ekko gazed into her pink eyes, blinking slowly. He shook his head when Jinx let go of him. _Wait, did she just say I'm not a good kisser?_ Ekko grinned wickedly, "Sorry let me try again."

Ekko yanked the chain on his hourglass.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed their Snowdown._

 _I also gave a nod to the cute couple of Draven and Sona which Zulidoodles made me fall in love with thanks to her comics._


	3. Three—LeBlanc

**Snowdown Tales**

Chapter Three—LeBlanc's Memory

* * *

Emilia stared deeply into flames burning in the library's fireplace. Her violet fingernails tapped on the arm of the loveseat chair she sat in, sighing deeply. She folded her knee over her leg while she brushed back her dark behind her ear.

The deceiver glanced down at a large ring on her finger, glowering. It was her mother's ring. Emilia yanked the ring off her finger and glared into the amethyst gem. Getting to her feet, Emilia clutched the jewelry in her fist and walked to the fireplace.

"This time of year brings back the worst memories." She whispered as she held her fist over the flames.

"Ah, Emilia. I thought I would find you in here." Said a voice behind LeBlanc. She turned and saw Jericho Swain slowly making his way towards her. His face was covered but she could see joy in his eyes. Even Beatrice seemed happy to see the deceiver.

"Good afternoon, Jericho." Emilia smiled at him. Swain hobbled his way over to the loveseat and sat, patting the spot next to him.

"What are you doing in here, sweetheart?" Asked Jericho, leaning his cane against the couch.

"I was just dwelling on the past." She answered as she opened her hand and looked at the ring. Her eyes narrowed at it before she slipped it back on her finger.

Emilia sat beside Jericho, patting Beatrice's feathers as she made herself comfortable. Jericho grabbed her hand, looking at the ring. He slipped it off her slender hand and examined it closely.

"Your mother?" Swain shook his head, knowing the answer already. "Emilia, that was decades ago."

"I still remember what she said to me—clear as day."

"Emilia—"

"How could you call your child a witch and toss her away like trash? I understand that my magic is… unusual… but that gave her no right!" Emilia shouted.

"Emilia, your mother loved you. As do I. So please, let us enjoy this holiday together." Swain said as he struggled to get to his feet, leaving his cane by the couch. LeBlanc shot to her feet, holding onto her friend's hands to keep him from falling.

"Jericho! Your cane!" She whispered.

"Dance with me, Emilia."

"What?"

"Do you remember the day we met?" He asked, touching her face softly. Jericho slipped Emilia's ring back on her finger.

"Yes. It was Snowdown many years ago, my mother had just thrown me out from our home, and I made my down to an empty bar. At least I thought it was empty." She smiled, lacing her fingers with Jericho's. "There was a handsome young man sitting at the bar and he asked me to dance with him."

"We practically danced until the new year." Swain chuckled as he stepped back, moving his feet slowly. He grunted as he tried to keep a steady rhythm. Emilia stopped him—she could see his leg was causing him pain.

"Don't. We aren't as young as we used to be."

"I would beg to differ." Swain said as he brushed his fingers across Emilia's fair skin. "You've been just as beautiful as when I first saw you. I wanted to wait until the sun set but I have something for you." Jericho reached in his pocket. He pulled out a long, velvet box and handed it to Emilia. She looked down at it, blushing.

"Jericho…" She whispered as she took it case. She slowly opened it to find a gold necklace with a black gem in the shape of a rose. "It's beautiful!"

"Happy Snowdown, Emilia."

"Happy Snowdown, my Jericho."

* * *

 _Happy Snowdown to everyone._

 _Please don't fight with your family and loved ones_ — _or the flaming top laner._


	4. Four—Riven

**Snowdown Tales**

Chapter Four—Riven's Snowball Battle

* * *

"Alright, the rules are simple: get some snow, make it into a ball, and then you chuck it at those guys over there." Tryndamere shouted as he pointed across the snow covered training grounds. Riven nodded heartily along with the rest of her teammates: Morgana and Tristana.

"Just don't aim at anyone's face." Ashe smiled gently. "Except maybe aim at Sejuani's." The frost archer giggled.

"Uh." Tristana raised her hand, trying to get everyone's attention. Ashe and Tryndamere looked down at the small yordle, "Why is there a snowball fight against Sejuani anyway?"

"Caitlyn is this year's Snowdown organizer and she said if someone picks a fight with another we have to solve it with snowballs." Tryndamere answered.

"So why are you three fighting?" Tristana asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I'm not involved." Ashe chimed in. "My husband and the pig woman got into a little argument over Gragas' last barrel of Graggy Ice—"

"You mean this all over some dirt water?" Morgana growled. The fallen angel shook her head, "Count me out. I'll just watch."

"Same here." Tristana said, following behind Morgana. Ashe and Tryndamere sighed as the watched them leave. The frost archer looked over at Riven, smiling sweetly.

"What about you, Riv?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I'll stay." The exile said as she folded her hands behind her neck. Ashe clapped while she glanced up at her husband.

"We are still outnumbered three to four." Tryndamere groaned as he watched Sejuani rally her team up. Her team of Alistar, Rumble, and Yasuo slowly clapped along with the boar rider's words, looking a bit apathetic. The trio saw Rumble yell something at Sejuani before moving his robot to the sidelines.

"Three on three?" Riven asked.

"No, a three on two." Ashe said while the Minotaur stomped away from Sejuani and Yasuo. Tryndamere laughed as the boar rider left alone with the young samurai. Sejuani turned around, noticing the barbarian's laughter and she raised her fist at him.

"We won." He smirked while he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Actually…" A loud voice came from behind the trio. They turned around and saw Vi with her knuckles on her hips, "Caitlyn informed me that if there was a numbers disadvantage, I gotta even it out. You get where I'm coming from?"

"But Vi—" The barbarian tried to stop Vi from walking over to Sejuani.

"Pick someone to throw down or forfeit." The enforcer shot back. Tryndamere's fists clenched and his teeth began to grind. Riven swore she saw his eyes spark a flame.

"What are we going to do, my love?" Ashe asked as she grabbed her husband's bicep, trying to calm him down. The frost archer turned to Riven, her eyes full of hope. "Riv, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure." She looked over at Vi chatting with Sejuani, who looked just as heated at Tryndamere. The boar rider got in the enforcer's face but Vi only laughed as she pulled Yasuo along with her back to the trio.

"Soraka has insisted that my husband refrain from fighting during Snowdown or he will pop a vein again. So will you do it?"

"Here is your opponent." Vi said as she shoved the young samurai in front of her, causing him to bump into Riven. Yasuo glared at the exile as he wiped off his chest. "So who is throwing down with Yasuo?"

"Me." Riven spoke up. She looked at the samurai from head to toe, smirking. "Don't worry Tryndamere—you'll be getting that last barrel of Graggy Ice."

"Oh, confident exile." Yasuo scoffed.

"Alright, I gotta say the rules or Cait will give me an earful." Vi started as she stepped between the intense glares of the exile and samurai. "We got the whole training grounds covered in snow so make as many snowballs as you need. First one to land ten snowballs on their opponent is the winner. Hitting your opponent in the face counts as a point for them, so don't do that. And the game begins..."

Tryndamere and Ashe walked back to the sidelines, touching Riven's shoulder as they passed her. Riven glared at Yasuo as he stood there calmly with his hands in his pockets. Yasuo cocked an eyebrow at the exile, causing her teeth to grind.

"Now!"

* * *

Riven sat hidden behind a snow-covered rock, breathing heavily. The exile grabbed the white snow and packed it into a ball, placing it down with the others she had made. Riven was freezing—she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. She counted the wet spots on her jacket from being hit by snowballs.

"Nine." She growled, "One more hit and that jerk wins. I haven't even managed to land even one."

"Come out and let me win, exile!" Shouted Yasuo. Riven could tell he wasn't that far from where she was sitting. She gathered all the snowballs in her arm and ran out to face him.

Yasuo turned around, slightly surprised she actually revealed herself. He smirked as looked down at all the snowballs in her arm and the one in her hand. The samurai dropped his own snowball and put his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, exile. I'll give you a chance. Try and land one of those on me." He taunted. Riven growled and threw the snowball in her hand. Yasuo sidestepped, laughing. "Easy."

Riven growled and tossed another but the samurai jumped backwards. The exile began to chase after him, throwing snowballs. Yasuo laughed as he ran passed the sidelines. Everyone scrambled to get out of Riven's way as she threw the snow mercilessly. Morgana, Tristana, Rumble, Alistar, and Tryndamere got pelted and were knocked unconscious.

"Missed me again!" Yasuo smirked.

"Stop running and fight me, coward!" Riven shouted.

"As you wish." The samurai sighed and scooped up snow as he slid to a halt. He hurled the snowball through the air and smacked Riven in the face. The exile stood stunned, water dripping off the tip of her nose.

"Point for Riven!" Vi shouted from across the field. Yasuo smirked as he gathered more snow.

"Watch it—"

"Point for Riven!"

"Stop—"

"Point for—two points for Riven!" Vi called out. "Three… uh, six…nine! The game is tied! Next snowball wins!"

"Will you cut it out?" Riven growled as she tackled Yasuo down into the snow. Her face was red and cold as she glared down at the samurai, who was still laughing. The exile grabbed a handful of his blue scarf and yanked him close, "What is your problem?"

"I wanted to get a rise out of you. You're sort of cute when you're mad." Yasuo snickered. He reached up and kissed her cheek, causing her to gasp. Riven stared down at him, her face ablaze. The exile let go of his scarf and pinched the tip of her nose.

"Get bent." Riven growled as she smashed a snowball into his chest. She got off of Yasuo and made her way back to the Halls.

"Riven wins!"

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed their Snowdown! I also hope Tryndamere and everyone else will be okay..._


	5. Five—Caitlyn and Vi

**Snowdown Tales**

Chapter Five—Caitlyn and Vi's Gingerbread

* * *

"And all the champions involved in the snowball fight have been sent to Soraka." Vi checked her clipboard, marked things off with her pen, and then sighed contently. "There doesn't seem to be any problems. Now I can re—"

"Vi! We have a problem." The enforced heard Caitlyn's voice coming from behind her.

"I spoke too soon." Vi groaned as she turned around to face her partner. She looked down at the apron in Caitlyn's hand and the one around her waist. "What…is going on?"

"Well, you see." The sheriff tossed the pink apron at Vi, "Morgana was involved with the snowball mishap and she can't make the desserts for tonight's gift exchange."

"And the aprons are for...what?"

"I read the terms and agreements to being the Snowdown planners and—"

"Don't tell me you're going to make me bake, Cupcake." Vi grinned. Caitlyn sighed as she grabbed her partner's wrist, dragging her along.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to make you do."

* * *

"So how many desserts do we have to make?" Vi asked while she tied her apron on. Caitlyn clicked her pen and scribbled along her clipboard.

"Well, we have over one-hundred champions. Some champions are accompanied by pets or supernatural forces." She mumbled as she scratched out numbers and counted on her fingers. "I would assume some champions would be allergic to things like chocolate, strawberries, and the foil around butter."

"Cupcake, you're the only person allergic to the foil around butter… and the rest of those things." Vi chuckled as she pulled out numerous bowls and measuring cups. Caitlyn only paced away from the enforcer and continued to write down on the paper. Vi decided to snoop around Morgana's kitchen and she opened a drawer. She pulled out a large book littered with tabs and stains. Vi shrugged, opening the book.

"We have to keep variety too. So I would suggest we make cookies, cupcakes, pies, Danishes, scones, cakes." Caitlyn sighed as she tapped her pen on her lips. "Maybe not scones…"

"How about some gingerbread cookies?" Vi asked, walking over to Caitlyn and showed her the recipe. The sheriff glanced at the book and immediately went back to writing.

"No."

"Come on, Cupcake!" Vi shook Caitlyn's shoulders, causing the sheriff to drop her clipboard. "Gingerbread is fun! We can put a bunch of frosting and—"

"Do what you want, Vi. I'm going to make these desserts either way."

Caitlyn growled as she picked up her board, stomping off to get ingredients. Vi looked down at the book—the gingerbread looked so happy in the photo that accompanied the recipe. She tapped her fingers on the spine of the book as she smiled.

* * *

Caitlyn sprinted to the oven and pulled out the tray of cookies and switched it with another. She ran over to the freezer and pulled out the cupcakes she had chilling so she could place frosting on them. That's when she remembered she had to make frosting. She ran and grabbed powdered sugar from the pantry.

Vi looked over her shoulder at her partner as she struggled to find the rest of her ingredients—she looked like those anxious contestants on the cooking shows they would watch together. The enforcer looked back down at her cookie batter while she calmly mixed it. Her nose tingled with the scent of ginger and cinnamon—she could already taste it. She flattened out the batter with flour and a rolling pin, smiling. Vi folded the brown dough into familiar shapes before placing them in the oven along with Caitlyn's cookies.

Vi walked back to her post and watched as the sheriff frantically mixed up the chocolate frosting, only it looked too watery to be considered frosting. Caitlyn sighed as she dumped the bowl into the sink. The enforcer cracked a smile as Caitlyn rubbed her temples, getting chocolate on her face and hair.

"If it's not one thing it's another." Caitlyn said lowly.

Vi looked around the drawers and found little bottles of frosting and jars of candy in some cupboards behind her. She put them on the counter where she was working before she walked back to the oven. Putting on a glove, the enforcer took out her tray of cookies and walked back to her station. She slid the two big cookies she made carefully onto the cutting board. Vi glanced back at Caitlyn, who had mixed up the sugar and salt and spat out the cake batter into the sink.

"Oh no!" Caitlyn whined as ran back over to the oven. She pulled out her tray of burnt cookies, swatting the smoke awake from her face. Caitlyn sat on the stool by her cutting board and sighed enforced squeezed the frosting onto her gingerbread before she looked back at the sheriff as she tossed the burnt desserts into the trash, looking completely stressed out. Caitlyn sat on the stool by her cutting board and sighed loudly. Vi picked up her two gingerbread cookies, hid them behind her back, and then slowly walked over to Caitlyn.

"Hey Cupcake?" Vi said as she nudged her with her elbow. The sheriff looked up from the floor, her face full of flour and chocolate.

"Are you finally going to help me—" The enforcer raised the two cookies behind her back up to her partner. Caitlyn's eyes gazed at the two gingerbread people shaped like Vi and herself—complete with her purple hat and Vi's large gauntlets. "Vi, this is so sweet."

"Wanna see something even sweeter?" She smirked and pressed the two cookies faces together as she made smooching sounds. Caitlyn pressed her blushing face into her hands while the enforcer laughed at her. The sheriff got off her stool and grabbed Vi's face, cutting her laughter short. Caitlyn kissed the enforcer's lips softly. Vi's body tensed hard enough to crush the gingerbread in her hands.

"Mmm…" Caitlyn mumbled into her partner's lips. She pulled away, smiling slightly at Vi's still puckered lips, "Will you help me bake now? We have a few hours until the gift exchange."

"S-Sure."

* * *

 _I'm glad Caitlyn decided not to make scones—they don't really scream Snowdown._


	6. Six—Shyvana

**Snowdown Tales**

Chapter Six—Shyvana's Slip

* * *

"What made you want to come out Summoner's Rift, Prince Jarvan?" Shyvana asked as she trailed behind him. The prince had asked her to join him on his little trip to the battlegrounds—he had access to the empty field thanks to a summoner who enjoyed working with him.

"It's been years since I've seen this place covered in snow—it's quite beautiful honestly." Jarvan said as he slowed his pace to let the half-dragon walk beside him.

She kept her eyes low to the ground. Seeing the prince without his armor was strange to her. The thick coat and scarf made Jarvan look a lot smaller. She herself kept her horned armor on. The cold didn't bother her—the snow just melted with it touched her warm skin.

Shyvana looked around—it did look a lot different covered in snow rather than bodies for once. She glanced at the songbirds singing and the squirrels scurrying across the snow back into the trees. The half-dragon looked into the murk wolf's den as they walked passed it. The murk wolves watched as the duo crossed the entrance of their cave but they remained in the warm den, the betas snuggling closer to the two-headed alpha.

"I wonder if the Baron Nashor is still at his pit." Jarvan thought aloud. They stopped on the banks of the frozen river and Shyvana watched the ice warily. The damage done to the area around his pit was still present even covered in ice and snow.

The ice had an eerie violet glow to it and there was no snow in the cracks made by the Baron's thrashing. Jarvan tapped his boot on the ice, checking it if it would collapse under his weight. He smiled as he placed both feet on the ice, sliding into the middle of the river.

"The ice is thick here, Shyvana! Come join me!" He said gleefully, waving his hand.

"If you insist." She said while placing her boot on the ice carefully. The half-dragon quickly pulled away her foot when she felt the ice shudder under her. Shyvana glanced back up at the prince, who was still smiling widely at her. She pulled herself together and put both feet on the ice.

Shyvana held her arms up to keep her balance as she slid on the ice. Her face flushed as she saw herself about to bump into Jarvan. The half-dragon's feet shuffled backwards as the prince chuckled but it was already too late—she was caught in his arms.

"Don't worry, Shyvana, I got you!" Jarvan laughed, grabbing her hands to let herself balance on the ice.

There she stood, chest to chest, with her price. She could feel the rumbling of his chest on her own and it started a fire in her stomach. Her vermillion eyes gazed upon his rugged, perfect smile. His nose and cheeks were red from the bitter cold but he was still as handsome as ever. The half-dragon's nose flared as she looked at the prince's gloved hands around her own.

Her gut flipped out, but not from the contact of the prince, it was another familiar feeling. Shyvana shoved the prince back as she felt her body heat up, melting the ice under her. She growled ferociously as her arms sprouted scaly wings and a thick tail behind her. Shyvana looked at the prince with her fiery eyes and he looked back at her in alarm.

The ice cracked around Jarvan and soon he fell beneath it. Shyvana's dragon body created thick steam as she hit the cold water. Under the water, she searched frantically for the prince. She saw him struggling to get back to the surface, but his body was starting to freeze up from the waters.

Shyvana swam for him, using her wings to glide through the water. The prince wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and Shyvana's legs kicked for the surface. Both breathed in the chilly air, Shyvana clawing to get back on the thick ice but her body broke right through. She looked towards the shore, melting the ice with her breath. Shyvana rushed towards the land and her claws dug into the snow as she pulled herself and the prince onto it. She sighed and her body returned to normal.

The half-dragon fell to her knees next to the freezing prince, wrapping her arms around him. He was shivering immensely. Shyvana yanked his wet jacket and scarf off of him and held on to him.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." She apologized as she tried to keep him warm.

"It's not y-your f-f-fault." Jarvan chuckled, "All t-t-that matters is we-we-we are safe." He wrapped his arms around the half-dragon, his shivering starting to fade. Shyvana tried to carry the prince back to the teleportation stone they came on but the prince shook his head. Jarvan grasped Shyvana's hands, "Let us sit her f-for a bit."

Shyvana nodded and pulled the prince into her chest, the water on their skin turning into steam from her heat.

* * *

 _Always try to save your teammates, unless they dive a tower that has a Leona under it. Have a great Snowdown everyone._


	7. Seven—Quinn and Talon

**Snowdown Tales**

Chapter Seven—Quinn's Gift (Part 1)

* * *

"So why aren't you participating in the gift exchange again, Quinn?" Lux asked as she carried her own present to the Institute's common room. It was a small box wrapped in a golden paper and a large gold bow. Quinn tore her attention from the decorations hanging in the hallway and gave it to the young mage. Valor sat on her shoulders, admiring all the colorful lights.

"There was no one I could exchange a gift with in the Demacian Elite. Galio and Xin are exchanging, so are Prince Jarvan and Shyvana, and I'm assuming that gift is for your brother." The scout answered as she pointed at the present. Lux's face flushed, holding the small box closer to her chest. Quinn and Valor glanced at each other, both looking puzzled.

"A-Actually this is for Ezreal." The light mage stuttered. "But don't tell my brother!"

"Your secret is safe with us." The scout reassured Lux as she zipped her lips, Valor nodding on his partner's shoulders. Lux grinned back at the rangers as they stepped into the common room.

It was still rather early in the day, no one was in the room other than Garen, Vi, and Caitlyn. Piltover's Finest had Garen adjusting the large pine tree in the middle of the room. He looked as if he had been lifting the tree into different spots of the room from all the pine needles trailing on the ornate carpet.

Caitlyn tapped her finger on her chin, walking around the tree as she inspected it. The juggernaut shook his hair free of pine needles and glanced over to his sister and the rangers. He gave a small wave and started to walk towards them.

"We have to find somewhere to do this." The light mage whispered to the scout. Lux haphazardly tossed the present into Quinn's arms before Garen reached them.

"Good afternoon, ladies and Valor." He greeted them.

"Is Sheriff Caitlyn making you lift that big tree around? It's three times your size." Lux said as she poked her head around her brother, watching Caitlyn shake her head at the tree.

"Yes but it's no trouble on my part." He chuckled, "I haven't even broken a sweat." Quinn and Valor glanced at each other, their expressions unamused.

"General Garen, I don't like the light here. May I ask for your assistance again?" Caitlyn called from behind them. The sheriff turned around to Vi, who had her back against the wall. "Vi, go check on the snowball fight in the training grounds. Knowing Sejuani and Tryndamere, it will get messy and I need you to break them up."

"Yeah, yeah." Vi shrugged. She popped her knuckles before she exited the room.

"Alright, Sheriff." Garen grunted as he lifted the tree up, "Where do you want this at?"

"By the window. If it snows tonight, the lighting would be just perfect against it." Caitlyn smiled as she pointed. Garen turned, causing the tall tree's branches to shake uncontrollably and knock off a large ornament. Lux and Quinn jumped away from the glass ball's path, covering their ears as they expected it to smash on the carpet.

But there was no shatter.

Quinn uncovered her ears and glanced down, her eyes searching the carpet for the ornament. Her eyes only found a pair of boots. The scout looked up and saw a familiar assassin before her—it was Talon. He stood there with the ornament in his hand and the usual cross expression on his face.

She noticed that he had a gift under his arm. It was a small, rectangular shape wrapped in a cobalt paper and silver bow. The assassin hid the gift behind his back, making Quinn look back up at his dark brown eyes. The two stared at each other, unmoving.

"Uhh…" Talon mumbled.

"Thank you." Caitlyn said as she plucked the glass ball from the assassin's hand.

"Hey, Talon!" Shouted a voice from the hallway. Quinn noticed the assassin's eyes narrow as soon as he recognized whose voice it was. Katarina, Talon's sister, broke into the room. Although she wasn't in her usual leather jacket and boots—she was wearing a short dress and striped stockings accompanied with reindeer antlers that jingled as she walked over to Talon. "I was calling you. Riven and Yasuo just sent a bunch of people to Soraka, want to go laugh at them with me?"

"I'm…" The assassin's voice trailed off as his eyes glanced over at Quinn. The conflicted look on Talon's face confused the scout, "Sure." He sighed. The two Noxians exited the room without another word.

"Uh, Garen?" Quinn heard Lux ask. She turned to see the light mage waving her hand in front of her brother's eyes. The juggernaut's face was as red as a tomato and his body frozen. Quinn followed his gaze to the door, guessing he saw what Katarina was wearing. "Are you okay?"

"He sure is sweating a lot." Caitlyn added. Quinn and Valor glanced at each other, smirking. "Maybe we should just leave the tree by the window for now."

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me, Quinn." Lux said as she fixed her hair in the reflection of picture frame. Quinn leaned on the wall, grinning at the girl. The light mage looked at her face from different angles and took a deep breath. "Okay, where is he?"

"Valor told me that Ezreal was on his way over here from the map room." The scout replied, scratching her eagle's feathers. "What are you two being so secretive about? It's just a gift."

"Uh, well." Lux turned to the scout, her face full of worry. She played with the ends of her hair, "We are sort of dating."

"Sort of?" Quinn chuckled.

"Okay we are but you and Valor are the only ones who know. So please, can we keep this a secret?"

"We won't tell a soul." Quinn said, crossing her heart. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything!" The light mage said cheerfully.

"Did you notice something odd when we were in the common room? With Talon." Quinn asked, "He looked…"

"Conflicted? Yeah, I saw it." Lux turned back to the picture frame and adjusted her headband. "I think he was going to say something to you too until Katarina walked in."

"It was very odd. I've only seen that cold glare on his face while on the Rift and here in the Halls too."

"You say that like you look at him often enough to notice." Lux smirked. Quinn's face felt hot, realizing that she had done just that. Valor snickered beside her.

"I don't—"

"I'm joking with you, Quinn." The light mage giggled. "Although, I wouldn't blame you if you did. He isn't the ugliest Noxian."

"Well—"

"Lux!" Called a voice from behind Quinn. From the wide grin on the mage's face, the scout could only guess it was Ezreal. Lux skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy Snowdown!"

"Happy Snowdown, Ez!" Lux giggled, kissing his cheek. Ezreal noticed the rangers grinning at them and he flushed.

Quinn zipped her lip as she turned the other way, letting the young couple have their moment. Valor, however, snickered at Ezreal as he tensed up from Lux kissing him again. The scout tugged his harness to hush him.

"Do you want to go hear Sona play her ethwal?" The explorer asked. Lux nodded eagerly before turning to Quinn.

"Quinn do you want to join us?" She asked. Quinn glanced at Ezreal, who was shaking his head slightly.

"Thank you but I have to go take Valor out to stretch his wings. He's been inside all day." The scout replied. The eagle glanced down at her, tilting his head in confusion.

"Oh, okay!" Lux said, wrapping her hands around the explorer's arm. "I'll see you later then!"

Quinn waved at them as they walked in the opposite direction. Valor nipped at the scout's hair and chirped. Quinn smiled while she scratched his crest.

"No, Val. We aren't going with them. Snowdown is a time to spend with loved ones." Valor chirped again, "Yes, we can go out to the garden."

Valor happily flapped his wings as Quinn made her way down the hallway. The scout laughed as she joined him. The eagle flapped his wings hard enough to lift the scout a couple inches off the carpet. Valor apologized with a nip to her hair but the woman just smiled.

Suddenly, Quinn stopped laughing and turned to look behind her. Her eyes jumped around the hallway but she found nothing out of the ordinary. Valor chirped, confused at what Quinn was looking for.

"It's nothing, Val. I just thought I heard something."

* * *

"Okay, Val, stretch your wings while you can. I heard there was a going to be a blizzard tonight." Quinn said before Valor took off into the sky. She smiled up at him as he flew around in circles, enjoying his time out of the Halls. The scout walked over to a bench in the garden and sat down.

She let out a slow sigh, her breath visible in the cold air. The scout rubbed her hands together as she tried to get warm. Suddenly, she heard a thump next to her. Quinn turned and saw a dagger lodged in the wooden bench. She pulled the dagger from the wood and noticed there was a letter attached to it.

Map room. Five minutes.

"What?" She whispered. The scout glanced around—there weren't any footsteps in the snow beside her own. Quinn whistled to Valor, asking him to come back down. The eagle perched himself on her shoulders as she continued to read the note. She held the dagger up to Valor, "Does this look familiar?"

The large bird chirped lowly. Quinn touched the sharp tip with her thumb, mumbling a curse when it poked through her glove. The scout folded the note and put it in her pocket.

"I'm going to the map room. Do you want to come?" She asked Valor, who shot back into the sky. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

The map room was dark, obviously not being in use on account of the party going out in the Halls. The only source of light came from the window in the back of the room. Quinn slowly made her way inside, watching carefully for anything out of the ordinary. She glanced down at the numerous maps laid out on tables, some scribbled on and others brand new.

The scout paused when she found a map of Demacia. She picked it up and walked over to the window, holding it near the light. Quinn smiled as she recognized the Capital, the rivers, and Golden Crossing. She looked around the paper for the village she grew up in. Her smile faded as she realized it wasn't there.

"Figures." Quinn sighed as she kept looking for the name, "A small farming village on the edge of Demacia would likely go unnoticed on a map."

"Don't you think it's foolish to follow a note…?" Said a deep voice in front of Quinn. She quickly put the map down, revealing the Blade's Shadow standing in front of her. He smirked, "Attached to a dagger as well."

"The note was from you?" The scout whispered. Talon nodded, taking the map from her hands and placing it on a bookcase behind him. Quinn slowly backed away from the assassin as he reached behind him, "What do you want?"

"Here." He said. Talon handed the same blue present from earlier to the scout. Quinn stared down at it and then glanced back up to the assassin in confusion. Talon stood still, unmoving.

"What is that?"

"It's a gift. What are you? Thick?" He growled.

"I don't understand?" Quinn said, looking down at the neatly wrapped present.

"It's Snowdown. You give loved ones presents on Snowdown. What is there not to understand?"

"W-Wait, loved ones?" Quinn stuttered, taking a step back and hitting a bookcase. She could see Talon's eyes narrow, probably growing angry at himself.

"L-Look just take it!" He snarled and tossed the gift into the scout's arms. Quinn caught it as Talon jolted away from her, disturbing the maps with his speed. The assassin slammed the door behind him, the loud sound made Quinn jump. The scout watched the papers settle on the carpet, stunned.

She looked down at the gift in her hands. It had little weight to it and it had her name written on a small tag. Quinn sighed as the thought of opening it crossed her mind. She pulled the ribbon from around it and slipped her fingers under the paper.

Quinn closed her eyes as she neatly removed the paper. She felt a rectangular shape in her hands. It was flimsy but it had stiffness to it. The scout opened one eye.

It was a book.

The book was gorgeous. It had butterflies decorating its brown cover. But she was still confused. Quinn opened it and found it was blank all the way through. She soon realized it was a journal.

"Why would he get me a journal? Well, I did need a new one." Quinn said to herself as she looked back at the door. She tapped her fingers on the cover as she thought. The scout rushed for the door, "What am I doing?"

* * *

 **Talon's Gift (Part 2)**

"Idiot!" Talon growled as he slammed the door to his room. He grabbed the daggers in his wall and threw them into another. His face was hot as he tore off his cloak. The assassin took a deep breath, "I'm such an idiot."

Talon threw his violet cloak on his bed and sat on the corner of the mattress. He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he sighed. Talon fell back on the covers and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Katarina told me I was an idiot for trying to give a gift to that scout. But she was prancing around the mighty moron of Demacia in that short dress." The assassin's brows furrowed, "Although, she wasn't wrong."

Talon closed his eyes as he let out another slow sigh. He imagined the scout opening his gift and the assassin's eyes shot back open. Talon grabbed his pillow and held it over his face.

"Idiot." He mumbled.

* * *

Talon opened his eyes slowly. His room was pitch black as he sat up, groaning when he realized how stiff his body was. He scratched his neck as he got to his feet. Talon walked over to the clock on his desk and saw that it was about to be midnight.

"I must have fallen asleep."

He then realized how cold his room was and he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a patched up sweater. He zipped up the sweater as he opened this bedroom door and walked out to the hallway. It was fairly quiet—Talon assumed everyone was in their own rooms as Snowdown was over in just a few minutes.

"Chilly." Talon rubbed his arms as he made his way down the hall, "There is a fireplace in the common room. I can just sit there for a bit."

He glanced up at the wreaths and ribbons still hanging around the wall as he reached the common room. Talon walked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it. He looked to the tree by the window and saw that it still had gifts under it. The assassin sighed as he looked back to the flames.

"I wonder if the scout opened it."

"I did." Talon swiftly looked behind him and saw Quinn standing in the doorway, smiling. "It was a beautiful journal, Talon."

"What are you doing here?" The assassin said while he quickly got to his feet, backing away from the scout as she walked towards him. He hit the tree and Quinn giggled at him. Talon maneuvered around the large tree and kept backing away from her. The assassin found himself cornered as Quinn drew closer to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought that a warm fire would make me sleepy and now we're here." Quinn answered. She tilted her head, "May I ask why you're here?"

"I was…cold."

"Uh, Talon?" The scout bit her lip, "May I ask you something else?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you get me a gift? I mean you're a Noxian and I'm a Demacian so-"

"Just because we are from different factions doesn't mean I can't do what I want." Talon growled, pushing passed the scout. He sat back down on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Quinn tapped her fingers on her arm as thought. The scout sighed and slowly walked towards him.

"May I sit with you?" Talon's eyes glanced at her and then back to the flickering flames. The assassin gave her a single nod, making the scout smile. Quinn sat beside him, crossing her legs. "Talon?"

"What do you want now?"

"How did you know to get me a journal?" Quinn asked, turning to look at him. He closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

"You really want to know?" Talon rubbed his forehead. Quinn nodded eagerly as she turned her whole body towards him. The assassin sighed slowly before giving her a small smirk, "The security in the Halls isn't very tight."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't know you needed a new journal. I saw that you did." Talon laughed. Quinn's face flushed, covering her lips as she gasped.

"You were in my room!"

"You just realized?" The assassin shook his head.

"But why—" The scout yelped as Talon held her down on the carpet and glared down at her.

"Because I don't understand you!" Talon growled, holding her hands down as she tried to escape from him. "I assumed that all Demacians were boring and only cared about their precious kingdom, but you… You're weird."

"I'm sorry?"

"Unlike those other Demacians, you rely on that bird—your partner. You even talk to it, hell, sometimes I could swear he talk right back. I thought that reading that little journal of yours would answer my questions but it just…" Talon looked deep into the scout's golden eyes. They glistened brightly from the fire beside them. The assassin groaned, "It created something different."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked. She smiled playfully, "Does this have any relation to the 'loved ones' slip from earlier? Did my journal make you fall in love with me?"

"And if it did?" Talon smirked while he drew closer to her. The scout could feel her face catching fire as she tried to look away.

"Then, uh…" Quinn mumbled, getting flustered by the assassin's smile. She jumped as the pendulum clock on the wall struck midnight. Talon laughed as he let the scout go and sat up. She glared at him, "W-What are laughing at?"

"Nothing." The assassin answered back. Quinn sat back up, still glaring at Talon. He glanced over at her, "What? Are you mad at me for laughing?"

"No." Quinn said. "I'm mad at myself. Snowdown is over and I don't have a gift for you in return."

"Gifts don't matter—" Talon's voice was cut off by Quinn's lips on his cheek. He felt his whole body freeze other than his stomach which jumped around in frenzy. He stared at Quinn as she pulled away, her own face red as a rose.

"Will that do?" She asked, her eyes evading Talon's gaze.

"No." The assassin said, grabbing Quinn's chin. He pulled her close, hesitated for a moment, and then pressed his lips on hers. Talon felt the scout tense up before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The assassin let the scout push herself on him, causing them to fall on the carpet. Talon ran his fingers through her short hair. He could hear his heart pounding as Quinn did the same. The two jumped at the sound of the clock striking again. Talon looked over at it—it was one. He turned to the scout when he heard her giggling.

"I didn't realize I was out for this long. If I don't get back, Valor will be upset with me." She smiled, letting go of Talon. He got to his feet and followed the scout to the doorway. She turned around and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you around?"

"No but I'll see you." The assassin smirked. "Happy Snowdown."

"Happy Snowdown, Talon."

 **The End**

* * *

Snowdown is officially over. Sorry for the delay, had to get those last minute sale purchases in. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays.

Also thank you Cornonjacob for helping me out on this long chapter.

See you soon.


End file.
